Robert Duncan McNeill
| geboorteplaats = Raleigh, North Carolina, V.S. | imdb = nm0000536 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Robert Duncan McNeill, geboren op 9 november , speelde piloot Thomas Eugene Paris in alle afleveringen van Star Trek: Voyager. Eerder had hij al Kadet Nicholas Locarno gespeeld in de aflevering "The First Duty" in het vijfde seizoen van Star Trek: The Next Generation. Ook heeft hij een aantal afleveringen geregisseerd van Star Trek: Voyager en Star Trek: Enterprise Vroege carrière McNeill groeide op de Atlanta, Georgia, nadat hij diverse malen met zijn ouders verhuisd was. Terwijl hij op school zat trad hij in diverse plaatselijke theaters op en besloot uiteindelijk om acteur te worden. Hij deed auditie voor, en won, een plaats op de The Julliard School in New York. Gedurende zijn tijd hier deed hij audities voor rollen in films en televisieseries. Zijn debuut had hij in de film Sharky's Machine in met Bernie Casey, John Fiedler, Brian Keith en Richard Libertini. Zijn karakter had oorspronkelijk ook tekst maar dit werd in de definitieve versie eruit geknipt. Zijn doorbraak kwam in als Charlie Brent in de soap All My Children. Kort hierna kreeg hij in rol in een aflevering van The Twilight Zone, waarin ook James Cromwell speelde. In speelde hij met Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteurs Frank Langella en Meg Foster en Voyager acteur Anthony De Longis in de science fiction film Masters of the Universe. In werd hij genomineerd voor een Daytime Emmy en verliet hij All My Children om op Broadway te gaan spelen in Six Degrees of Separation. In had hij een rol in de miniserie Lucky/Chances met DS9 gastacteur Jimmie F. Skaggs. In hetzelfde jaar had hij ook een gastrol in Quantum Leap, waarin toekomstig Star Trek: Enterprise acteurs Scott Bakula en Dean Stockwell een rol hadden. Een jaar later speelde hij met Corbin Bernsen en Larry Drake in L.A. Law. In had hij zijn eerste Star Trek rol als Nicholas Locarno in de Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "The First Duty". In een aflevering van Murder, She Wrote speelde hij een gastrol (met William Windom) en in de televisiefilm One More Mountain (met Jean Simmons en Larry Drake) eveneens. Hij trad daarna weer op Broadway op voordat hij de rol van Tom Paris in Star Trek: Voyager won. ''Voyager'' In de tijd dat hij in Voyager meespeelde startte hij ook met een carrière aan de andere kant van de camera. Hij begon met de Voyager aflevering "Sacred Ground" in en heeft hierna een indrukwekkende carrière opgebouwd. Hij regisseerde nog drie afleveringen van Voyager. Hij schreef en regisseerde ook twee korte films, The Battery ( ) en 9mm of Love ( ). In beide films speelde ook Voyager collega Ethan Phillips mee. Sindsdien heeft hij afleveringen geregisseerd van Dawson's Creek, Dead Like Me, The O.C., One Tree Hill, Desperate Housewives, Las Vegas en Star Trek: Enterprise. Recentelijk heeft hij nog afleveringen van The Nine (een kortlopende serie met John Billingsley) en het door J.J. Abrams en Bryan Burk geproduceerde What About Brian. Hij regisseerde ook de pilotaflevering van Sam I Am, waarin zijn voormalige Voyager collega Tim Russ meespeelt. Na Voyager Nadat Voyager in tot een einde kwam heeft McNeill voornamelijk als regisseur gewerkt. Hij speelde echter wel rollen in de horrorfilm Infested ( , met Mark Margolis) en twee afleveringen van Crossing Jordan ( en , met Miguel Ferrer). Momenteel is hij producent en regisseur van de serie Chuck waarin Tony Todd, Bonita Friedericy en John Fleck meespelen. Persoonlijk leven McNeill woont in Los Angeles, samen met zijn vrouw Carol Seder (getrouwd sinds ) en drie kinderen; dochter Taylor en zoons Kyle en Carter Jay. Credits Afbeelding:Nicholas Locarno.jpg|Nicholas Locarno (TNG: "The First Duty") Afbeelding:Paris as davis.jpg|Bobby Davis (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I", "The Killing Game, Deel II") Afbeelding:Evil paris.jpg|Tom Paris als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Paris Proton.jpg|Kapitein Proton (VOY: , , , ) Afbeelding:Marseilles.jpg|Marseilles (VOY: "Author, Author") Geregisseerde afleveringen *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Sacred Ground" • "Unity" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "Body and Soul" *Star Trek: Enterprise'': **"Cold Front" • "The Breach" • "Twilight" • "Countdown" McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan bg:Робърт Дънкан МакНийл de:Robert Duncan McNeill en:Robert Duncan McNeill es:Robert Duncan McNeill fr:Robert Duncan McNeill it:Robert Duncan McNeill pl:Robert Duncan McNeill